


Midnight Bath

by CrunchySpaceFoods



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Saves The Day (night), Comfort, Dipper Pines Has a Nightmare, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, No Smut, Older Dipper Pines, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bath time :)), but he still has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySpaceFoods/pseuds/CrunchySpaceFoods
Summary: Dipper has a nightmare and Bill is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Midnight Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the prompts/ideas I had written for myself in my phone notes and found the prompt "(Their) unfocused eyes searched for (them) in the dark". It was originally supposed to to be a lot more angsty(?) buuut I got distracted, so here's some slight angst and then fluff.  
> Enjoy!

He didn't know how he got here. He didn't know where he was, who he was or what was happening. All he knew was one word, and he'd been clinging onto it since the beginning:

_Run_

His calves ached and his lungs burned but he kept going anyways. He felt - no he _knew_ \- his life depended on it. The darkness around him kept his senses in a constant state of flight, and the adrenaline was just enough to keep him going as he ran, darting through the trees and stumbling when he hit tree roots. 

_Run. Run. We have to get out of here! Go!_

A dissonant, piercing cackle rang from above him as he tripped and hit the ground face first. Palms digging into the soil, he turned himself over and attempted to push himself to his feet, but with no luck. He stared up at the yellow, slitted eye in the sky as it seemed to _laugh_ at him. 

_No, no, nO GET OUT GET OUT GET AWAY NO-_

The constant buzz of his thoughts suddenly became louder and louder until it was too much to handle and he was thrown back into the waking world. 

He shot up from his bed with a shuddering gasp, his whole body shaking as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Dipper?" he heard the man beside him mumble groggily, the bed creaking as he rolled over to face him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," the brunet reassured him, "go back to sleep."

The man beside him sat up and lazily draped his arms over the smaller man, nuzzling his face into the other's messy, dark curls. 

"You're sweaty. Let's take a bath," he mumbled. 

"Bill, it's the middle of the night." 

"So? That just means we have more time and less interruptions."

"It also means we'll be sleep deprived."

"After that nightmare, I can guarantee you won't be able to sleep anyways, so why not try and relax?" 

Bill didn't wait for an answer as he slowly slid off their shared bed, taking Dipper by the wrist and dragging him along as he sauntered towards the bathroom. 

Opening the door to the master bath, he clicked his fingers and suddenly warm, fragrant water was waiting in the tub for them. The two pulled off their clothes (Dipper taking them off begrudgingly and as slow as possible), and Bill climbed into the bath, pulling the human with him and sitting him in between his legs.

Dipper couldn't help but lean into the touch, lying back and turning his head to bury his face in the crook of Bill's neck as the demon ran his hands up and down his shoulders soothingly, eventually moving them down his sides to wrap around his stomach and nuzzling his hair. 

They laid there for a while, bodies fitting perfectly together, skin touching skin in all the right places and causing a comfortable silence to fall over the room. It was only when their fingers started to prune and Dipper's eyes became almost too heavy to keep open that they decided it was time to finish up.

Bill reached for the shampoo in front of him and carefully wet Dipper's hair, massaging in the shampoo and then rinsing it out.

After washing his own hair and body, Bill drained the bathtub, dried the two of them off, clothed them, and carried Dipper to bed. The brunet curled against the blond and pushed his face into the crook of his neck, while the blond wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The room once again falling into silence. 

"Bill?" Dipper slurred out after a few moments. 

"Yes Sapling?" the demon whispered, carding his hands through the other's damp hair.

"I love you" 

Bill paused in his movements for a moment processing his words. This wasn't the first time either of them had said it, but the scent of Dipper's shampoo and the smell of rain that always seemed to linger on the sheets made it feel as if he was falling in love all over again.

"I love you too, Pine Tree"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 1st, 2020 - Minor edits to paint the actions of the characters ingo a clearer image, and a quick change to the last paragraph.


End file.
